warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruinfoot
is a soot-gray tom with faint darker stripes and amber eyes. Description Appearance Ruinfoot’s a tall slender cat, most of his muscles being in his long legs and haunches, giving him increased strength in his feet, whether it be running or attacking. His coat is short and soft, with a bit of fuzz around his shoulders and nape of the neck. He has pale gray fur with barely noticeable stripes only a shade darker than his base coat. The stripes begin to become more defined near his paws and lower legs and at the end of his tail. He has a fairly long tail, and the fur is thick near its base. His light frame and smooth coat give him an almost feminine appearance, which is quite attractive to the onlooker. Ruinfoot’s more of a wiry build, and he has a light yet strong bone structure of normal thickness. He’s in healthy physical shape, and he has great strength in his limbs, albeit they’re not noticeable at first glance. His power lies in his back legs and forepaws, which make his movements precise and very controlled in combat. His ears are straight, and they are a dark, dull shade of red, the same color as his nose. He has deep amber eyes, with hints of yellow on the outsides, and darkening to a shade close to red near the pupils. He has a strong, upright posture, and his legs are held a small distance apart and his shoulders held high. He usually has a neutral, thoughtful expression. Character Ruinfoot is a thoughtful, positive cat who shows concern for his Clanmate’s wellbeing and emotions, and often tries to lighten the mood of others by saying jokes and using a sarcastic tone of voice. He tries to look on the best side of things, and he prefers not to focus on the negative aspects of a day. Ruinfoot’s sense of humor is very polished, although he refuses to say jokes at the expense of other cats’ reputation. He sometimes teases his Clanmates; lightly, though, to not upset them, and if he does, he immediately apologizes and tries to make up to them. He’s quite an easy cat to warm up to, and he retains a strong bond with his friendships that last for a very long time. He always tries to be friendly to any new cat he meets, although when greeted with hostility, he’ll retaliate with neutrality. He’s very generous with the cats he knows, and he has the mindset to treat all cats with fairness and kindness and always try to forgive. Ruinfoot’s a cat known for his wisdom and knowledge, and he’s a good confidant to have if the need arises for one. Despite his young age, he has the capability to weigh in his opinions and back them up with facts. His fault to this, though, is that he sometimes takes into consideration the effects on other Clans in his results, and this can cloud his judgement when he makes the decision to put ideas into action. Abilities With his long, muscular legs, Ruinfoot has incredible running capability, able to run at high speeds and maneuver swiftly through the trees as he speeds along. His stamina is fairly decent as well, which combines the two abilities to give him a great running strength, less than a WindClan cat’s, but still greater than some of his Clanmates. His strong forepaws also give him the upper hand in fighting and hunting as well, with controlled movements and strength behind his blows giving him a good advantage. His only fault is that he can tire from walking for long distances, and he usually relies on short bursts of energy for running and strength. Biography Kithood and Adolescence Marble was born to two loner cats in a den near the Carrionplace; his father soon left Marble’s mother after he was born. He was raised by his mother near one of the flatter parts of the outskirts of the territory, where he was trained to use his legs to find his way around the marshland. When he was about six moons old, his mother left him alone to fend for himself, leaving behind only the memories of her. Marble was about ten moons old when he first heard of ShadowClan. He had been hunting one day with a group of other loners when he caught news about a new ‘Clan’ forming in the area. He learned that these cats hunted for themselves and each other, and cared for their Clanmates. Intrigued, Marble set out to find these cats. Although he eventually made his way to the Clan, he had taken two moons to get there, and he had grown thin and scrawny when he did. He was taken with hostility, but when he was initiated and given the name Ruinfoot, he did whatever he could to prove himself worthy of being their Clanmate. He grew to be a well-respected member of the Clan, and would lay down his life for ShadowClan. Present Ruinfoot is first seen emerging from the warriors' den, stretching and yawning. He made his way over to the fresh-kill pile, and noticed how small it was. At Shadowsong's call, he volunteers to join a hunting patrol with several others. More Coming Soon Relationships Family Ruinfoot's Mother Ruinfoot was closer to his mother than he was to his father, since the latter quickly left his mother after his birth. His mother was kind yet strict with him in teaching him, and she pushed him to be an even stronger cat than he currently was. When Ruinfoot had grown, she told him to go and fend for himself, reassuring him he could survive and reminding him she was proud of him. Afterwards, Ruinfoot had no contact with her and memories of her began to fade, but he often ponders about where she is now, and if she's still alive. Friends : Love Interests : Trivia : Images Real Life Image Pixels Please do not edit the gallery without permission.